The main emphasis of the project is to utilize gas phase analytical techniques in the determination of drugs, amines and their corresponding acids in blood and cerebrospinal fluid. During the past year a fully computerized mass fragmentography has been introduced. Drugs labelled with stable isotopes have been proven to be the ideal internal standards for analysis by mass fragmentography. Plasma levels versus time have for the first time been recorded in marijuana smokers. The pharmacokinetics of methaqualone reveal a half-life between 20 and 40 hours. Other projects include isolation and identificaion of biogenic amines with pharmacological and toxicological action. The pharmacology of the isolated compounds will be studied. The action of these substances will be compared to that of biogenic amines known to occur under normal or suspected to be present under pathological conditions.